Une simple affaire de petit oiseau
by Naked Lunch
Summary: À la suite d'une potion ratée, Harry se retrouve changé en canard de bain... dans la baignoire de son professeur de potions. Un défi lancé sur le forum d'Ombre et Folie. Ne nous en cachons pas, un peu PWP.


Deux points importants à retenir au sujet de cette fic :  
1) PWP. Pas de vraie histoire, juste un prétexte à un peu d'humour et beaucoup de sexe.  
2) Yaoi. Un homme et un homme. Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

Si vous êtes toujours conscient, que vous n'avez pas rendu votre repas sur votre clavier et que vous ne vous êtes pas enfui en hurlant, vous pouvez théoriquement continuer.

Je ne suis pas fan de ce pairing, mais l'idée lancée par Youpala sur le forum d'Ombre et Folie m'a beaucoup amusé. Et j'avais toujours rêvé d'écrire un PWP.

Ceci est dédié à Laura, et à ma beta-lectrice qui tient à rester anonyme pour ne pas me faire de publicité (peau de vache).

-

**Une simple affaire de petit oiseau.**

Harry aurait dû se douter qu'il se passerait quelque chose de ce genre.

Il n'avait jamais été doué en potions. Des talents, il en avait en pagaille, dont plusieurs qu'il n'aurait pas aimé savoir parvenir aux oreilles de n'importe qui - comment pourrait-il encore regarder Dumbledore en face - mais la confection de potions n'en faisait pas partie.

Il aurait bien demandé l'aide d'Hermione, mais Hermione avait eu l'air si triomphant lorsque Rusard lui avait confisqué la cape d'invisibilité qu'il doutait qu'elle aurait accepté sans au moins demander des explications. Et il se voyait très mal lui répondre « c'est pour espionner notre détesté professeur de potions dans son bain parce que je fantasme sur lui depuis trois mois et demi et que je suis arrivé à un point où l'imagination ne me suffit plus ». C'est vrai, quoi, les fantasmes ont leur vie propre et ont besoin d'être alimentés de temps à autres sans quoi ils dépérissent, et bonjour la frustration sexuelle qui en découle ; mais Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre tout cela, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle et Ron avaient oublié ce qu'était la frustration sexuelle.

Aussi avait-il confectionné la potion lui-même, en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait et, par les saintes culottes de McGonagall, il avait été persuadé d'avoir parfaitement réussi, cette fois. Ou peut-être sa frustration sexuelle l'en avait-elle persuadé, après tout, ce n'aurait pas été très étonnant, mais le résultat était le même. C'est-à-dire; que, tout persuadé qu'il avait pu être au départ, il l'était beaucoup moins maintenant.

Comment pouvait-il échouer si près du but ? Après avoir réussi à pénétrer les appartements de Severus Snape, après être entré dans sa _salle de bain_, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'il se retrouve là, par terre, muet et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement - et pourtant. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était nu comme un ver (la potion d'invisibilité n'agissait bien sûr pas sur les vêtements, ni même les lunettes), mais ceci le préoccupait moins que la proéminence orange et brillante qu'il voyait émerger de son visage, ce qui n'était rien encore comparé à la façon dont tout paraissait étrangement _grand_ autour de lui - qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver ?

Il essayait en vain de bouger depuis pas loin de trois quarts d'heure lorsqu'un claquement de porte le paralysa définitivement. Severus Snape venait de rentrer chez lui après une dure journée de travail. Et comme de juste, Severus Snape entra bientôt dans la pièce, avec la ferme intention de prendre un bain bien mérité.

Harry était désespéré tandis qu'il entendait l'eau du bain commencer à couler. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Snape ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant, mais sa situation n'en était pas moins pénible. Non seulement il se trouvait nu et immobilisé avec un truc orange à la place du nez au beau milieu de la salle de bain de son professeur de potions, mais en plus il n'était même pas tourné en direction la baignoire.

Il vit des pieds nus se poster devant lui. Il aurait frissonné si sa peau n'avait pas été si rigide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? fit Severus d'un ton ennuyé.

Harry ne fut en mesure de répondre. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé il s'éleva dans les airs, remontant tout le long du corps si désiré de son professeur, jusqu'à son visage qui n'exprimait qu'une certaine perplexité.

- Je croyais t'avoir rangé, fit-il simplement, et il le posa sur le bord du lavabo. En face du miroir. Et là, si Harry avait encore eu une bouche, il aurait hurlé.

Un canard de bain ! Il s'était transformé en canard de bain ! Un véritable canard de bain traditionnel, en plastique jaune, avec de grands yeux noirs et un gros bec orange au sourire figé!

Quelques secondes d'effroi s'écoulèrent, puis Harry avisa dans le miroir la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas si mal réussi son coup. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir très nettement son professeur se déshabiller. Défaire avec lassitude les boutons de sa robe, la tête penchée, ses cheveux assombrissant son visage et voilant ses yeux. Il jeta la robe de côté, exposant son torse magnifique, puis défit son pantalon qui glissa sur ses jambes musculeuses, et se tourna enfin vers la baignoire en enlevant son caleçon, ce à quoi Harry protesta d'un 'pouèt' de frustration. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était sorti tout seul, il ne savait même pas comment il avait produit ce son ridicule. Mais il eut l'effet escompté, à savoir que Severus fit volte-face. Il eut un sourire en coin, et étendit son bras gigantesque pour s'emparer d'Harry.

Le jeune canard passa de la main chaude de son professeur à la surface fumante et mousseuse de l'eau du bain. Il eut la vision délicieuse, bien que rendue intermittente par les vaguelettes qui le faisaient tanguer, de Severus s'enfonçant avec un bien-être ostensible dans l'eau brûlante, lentement, pour laisser son corps s'accoutumer petit à petit à la chaleur, s'appuyant de ses bras au bord de la baignoire, exhalant un soupir de contentement. Une fois installé, il entreprit de se laver consciencieusement et intégralement, et Harry dut réprimer de nouveaux 'pouèt' excités. Enfin, l'homme se laissa aller contre le bord de la baignoire et se relaxa.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Harry sentit un changement s'opérer en lui. C'était quelque chose d'assez indescriptible, comme si son corps de plastique... changeait.

« Oh, non ! » cria-t-il silencieusement, ne parvenant qu'à émettre un 'pouèt' retentissant qui fit rouvrir les yeux de son professeur.

La potion d'invisibilité ne durait qu'une heure !

Tout se passa très vite. Il enfla subitement, son bec se rétracta, ses membres réapparurent, sa peau redevint souple, et... il cessa de flotter.

_SPLASH !_

La baignoire était grande, mais pas tant que cela, quand même. Severus, éberlué, ne réagit pas instantanément à la présence des mains sur ses cuisses, réalisant seulement avec quelques difficultés que son canard en plastique venait d'être remplacé par un Harry Potter entièrement nu à quatre pattes dans son bain.

Terrifié, Harry, se replia lentement sur lui-même, faisant ainsi inconsciemment glisser tout aussi lentement ses mains le long des jambes de son professeur.

Ce dernier crut voir un Potter à l'air effronté et aux joues très rouges qui entreprenait manifestement des attouchements sur sa personne. La réaction de son entre-jambe fut immédiate, ce qui le tira de sa stupeur.

- Est-ce que c'est un rêve ?

Le Potter tout nu ramassé au bout de sa baignoire parut brièvement décontenancé, puis son visage s'éclaira :

- Oui ! C'est cela ! C'est un rêve ! Un simple rêve érotique, voilà tout !

Severus sourit cruellement.

- Perdu, Potter. Vous ne diriez pas cela s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rêve.

Et, vif comme le serpent, il s'élança en avant pour immobiliser son élève d'une main brutale, enserrant son cou. Harry glissa dans la baignoire, son menton atteignant la surface de l'eau agitée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, MERDEUX ? rugit Severus. QUEL ETAIT TON PLAN EN ENTRANT DANS MA BAIGNOIRE ?

- Je... Je... bégaya Harry qui suffoquait à moitié. Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas... ce que vous croyez...

- Je ne crois rien, Potter, je constate... Je constate que vous tenez fort peu à la vie...

Aveuglé par la rage et une douloureuse érection, il accentua la pression de sa main sur la gorge fragile et Harry poussa un gémissement de souffrance tout en fermant ses beaux yeux verts.

Severus remarqua alors que toute cette agitation avait dissipé la mousse du bain, laissant voir que le jeune homme sur lequel il était penché était de toute évidence en proie à une certaine excitation sexuelle. De surprise, il lâcha Harry et eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est la strangulation », se dit-il. « Que je suis idiot, la strangulation fait bander... »

Il veilla à dissimuler son propre sexe fautif derrière ses jambes repliées et toisa le jeune garçon qui se redressait maladroitement, glissant sur ses jambes affaiblies, et massant sa gorge meurtrie d'une main tremblante.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas sans explications, Potter. Pour quelle raison vous êtes-vous fait passer pour mon... canard de bain ?

Harry, désemparé, ne voyait plus d'issue. Il se vit un instant raconter toute l'histoire de la potion d'invisibilité mais, jugeant s'être déjà suffisamment ridiculisé comme cela, décida de tout résumer à l'information essentielle :

- Je vous veux.

Severus masqua habilement son égarement derrière un haussement de sourcil.

- Vous me... voulez ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- Que je vous désire. Sexuellement. Je suis navré. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous assure. Et je n'aurais pas dû atterrir dans votre bain, ce n'était pas prévu. Je crois que je vais récupérer mes vêtements, sortir de la baignoire et m'en aller. Enfin, pas dans cet ordre. Vous pourriez me passer une serviette ?

Il ne tenait pas plus que cela à brandir son sexe sous le nez de son professeur. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne fit pas un geste.

- C'est tout de ce que vous avez trouvé pour vous en tirer sans punition, Potter ? Jouer les adolescents gay tourmentés par leur hormones ?

- Mais pas du tout, je -

- Vous auriez réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas quelques pauvres signaux envoyés par votre cervelle de moineau droit dans votre queue ?

Tout en disant ces mots, il plongea la main en avant pour s'emparer du pénis de son élève, qui eut un hoquet et glissa de nouveau dans la baignoire. Son professeur le dominait de nouveau, comme un instant plus tôt, sauf que la main avait changé de place.

- N'éprouvez-vous vraiment aucune répulsion à ce contact, Potter ?

- Aaanh ! fut la seule réponse fébrile de Harry.

En fait, le garçon avait au contraire l'air d'apprécier énormément.

Troublé par le désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son élève, Severus lâcha sa prise pour lui tirer le menton de l'eau et s'emparer des lèvres humides avec violence. Harry paniqua, tenta de se redresser, agita les bras, pour finalement les enrouler autour du cou de son professeur juste au moment où celui-ci s'écartait pour marmonner :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, Potter, c'était de toute évidence un mens-

Il ne put finir comme Harry l'embrassait à pleine bouche, avançant audacieusement sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Severus, qui accepta la danse avec bonne volonté. Les jambes de Harry se levèrent toutes seules, sembla-t-il, pour enserrer les flancs de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ce faisant, les érections de l'un et de l'autre entrèrent en contact et la sensation électrisante qui en découla rompit le baiser.

Ses mains redescendant sur les épaules de Severus, Harry baissa les yeux.

- Vous me désirez aussi, pas vrai ? fit-il avec espoir, étonné d'avoir un tel effet sur le terrible professeur Snape.

- Quelle perspicacité, grogna Severus, furieux d'en être arrivé là.

Avec humeur, il décrocha l'une des mains de Harry de son épaule, mais elle se retrouva aussitôt sur son torse, ce qui n'était guerre mieux. L'autre remonta sur sa nuque pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, ce qui était encore moins bien - pourquoi ne résistait-il pas, bon dieu ? Le gosse savait y faire et Severus voyait de moins en moins comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il sentit des doigts habiles lui titiller un mamelon, et il maudit le bougre pour être si irrésistible. Ce fut le comble, cependant, lorsque la main descendit sous l'eau jusqu'à leur deux membres pour les presser l'un contre l'autre avec encore davantage de ferveur, révélant dans ses caresses un savoir-faire insoupçonné.

Toujours en partie persuadé que son élève avait fomenté un complot contre lui, Severus ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. S'il ne réagissait pas tout de suite, ce serait trop tard. C'était déjà trop tard, en fait, mais le pire pouvait encore être évité.

Il repoussa Harry.

- Ça suffit. Quoi que vous ayez voulu démontrer, vous en avez eu suffisamment de preuves comme cela.

Il éloigna autant que possible les mains talentueuses et tenta de détacher les jambes solidement fixées à ses hanches.

- Vous ne voulez pas le faire avec moi ? fit tristement Harry.

- Faire quoi ?

- Euh... L'amour, rosit Harry.

Severus sonda le regard intimidé du garçon pour déterminer s'il était sérieux. Harry s'aida de ses bras pour se redresser et embrasser doucement son professeur sur les lèvres. Comme l'autre, dubitatif, ne réagissait pas, Harry murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Fais-moi l'amour, Severus.

Quelque chose s'effondra en Severus, qui passa aussitôt un bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Il ne pouvait résister à la fraîcheur du jeune homme, à son corps offert, à la façon dont il disait « faire l'amour » au lieu de « baiser ».

La seconde main de Severus caressa le flanc vulnérable, passa sous l'eau si chaude, flatta une jolie croupe d'attrapeur, et s'aventura finalement entre ses fesses pour s'introduire dans l'entrée qui s'y trouvait. Harry tressaillit, puis le doigt frôla sa prostate et il émit une plainte sourde dans la bouche de Severus.

- Détends-toi...

Harry s'y essaya, même si son professeur ne lui rendit pas la tâche plus facile en envoyant un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Après quoi, tous deux se mirent à bouger en lui et Harry n'essaya plus rien du tout, préférant s'abandonner à la sensation extraordinaire. Bientôt, il voulut plus.

- Je suis prêt... gémit-il comme une supplication.

Son professeur sourit, presque avec tendresse. Les doigts disparurent aussitôt, laissant un curieux vide, et remontèrent en bas de son épine dorsale pour surélever ses hanches, ce qui offrit à l'air libre son érection lancinante. Il frémit d'anticipation.

- Tout ira bien, lui assura Severus à l'oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe et de l'embrasser juste en-dessous.

Et Harry sentit un gland gonflé presser contre son anus et s'y engouffrer de façon douloureuse. Severus s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans le jeune homme dont le cri ne fit qu'amplifier la décharge de pur plaisir qui venait de déferler en lui.

- Oh, Harry... laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui. Severus entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lent et torturant, arrachant à Harry d'autres de ces petits sons mal contenus qui le rendaient fou. Ses mains errèrent de nouveau sur la gorge de son élève, mais cette fois de façon caressante, possessive, amoureuse. Il accéléra, heurtant encore et encore la prostate du jeune homme qui se raccrocha au torse de Severus en étouffant ses cris contre sa peau mouillée, murmurant entre eux des paroles incompréhensibles, d'où ressortaient quelques « je t'aime » égarés.

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que soit possible un tel degré d'extase, et Severus ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Grisés l'un et l'autre par une passion aussi subite qu'inconvenante, ils n'étaient plus en état de penser et laissaient parler leurs corps avec complaisance.

Severus sentait Harry pulser autour de lui, si étroit, si bon, faisait venir le corps menu à sa rencontre, profitant de la semi-pesanteur offerte par l'eau, sentait le plaisir augmenter à chaque coup de rein, sans fin semblait-il, et ce n'est que lorsque son élève se toucha pour soulager son membre et libérer sa semence que l'orgasme le frappa, lui arrachant un « je t'aime ! » à peine couvert par le hurlement de jouissance de Harry.

Exténué, Severus se laissa retomber en arrière, entraînant son jeune amant avec lui. Harry resta un long moment blotti dans les bras de son professeur, accordant sa respiration sifflante au rythme de la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait sous lui. Il gardait les yeux fermés et refusait de penser à ce qui allait suivre, pour plutôt se repasser en boucle ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait garder le plus longtemps possible ce sentiment de confort et de sécurité, bien conscient de ce qu'il avait d'éphémère. Severus sourit en remarquant comme Harry s'agrippait à lui, comme pour retenir un instant qui était déjà passé. Mais n'était-ce pas pour la même raison que lui-même tenait le jeune homme si fort contre lui ?

Harry sentit des doigts ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux, un baiser déposé au sommet de son crâne, et son cur s'irradia. Il leva la tête vers Severus, décelant ses paupières, et le professeur fut abasourdi par la beauté de la vision qu'offrait le visage de son élève, yeux mi-clos, étincelants, pommettes rosées, lèvres rougies et mèches noires tombant en boucles humides sur son front. Et comme Harry trouvait la force de se hisser jusqu'à sa bouche pour y tenter un dernier baiser, il se demanda par quelle erreur absurde un tel cadeau du ciel s'était retrouvé dans sa baignoire à lui, qui n'avait certainement rien fait pour le mériter.

Remarquant le peu d'enthousiasme du Serpentard à répondre à ses lèvres implorantes, Harry se redressa sans un mot et entreprit de sortir de la baignoire. Il l'avait voulu, il l'avait eu, et il en assumerait les conséquences sans pleurer. Il s'enroula dans une serviette en frissonnant. Severus quitta le bain à son tour, mais au lieu de prendre une serviette il enlaça Harry par derrière.

- Pas si vite.

- Pardon. C'est ta... votre serviette ? fit Harry d'une petite voix.

- En effet, lui murmura Severus. Et tout ce qui a le malheur de se trouver dedans m'appartient également...

Harry sourit, n'osant se laisser aller au bonheur que provoquaient ces mots inconsidérés. Severus déposa des baisers le long de son cou.

- Si tu veux revenir, la prochaine fois, contente-toi de frapper à la porte.

- Et tu m'ouvriras ?

Severus se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour reprendre le baiser interrompu un peu plus tôt.

- Toujours.

-

Qu'elle soit glorieuse ou non, ma carrière de PWPeur est lancée ! Champagne !

Pour le plaisir de casser l'ambiance, en cette période de commémoration, une pensée pour tous les homosexuels déportés dans les camps de concentration durant la Seconde Guerre. Les porteurs du triangle rose n'ont pas bénéficié de la réparation due aux victimes du nazisme et sont restés des hors-la-loi jusqu'en 1981.


End file.
